


Touch

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Kylux Hard Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Skin Kink, The Horrors Of Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Touching Kink, Virgin Kylo Ren, dom!hux, only a little though, sub!Kylo, tbh I'm not quite sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux finds himself falling into bed with Kylo Ren, he wants nothing more than to completely take Ren apart. He finds a way to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Kiss, Can You Feel it Yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224922) by [headfrst4halos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfrst4halos/pseuds/headfrst4halos). 



> A fill for this prompt on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr:
> 
> "D/s touching/skin kink. Hux blindfolds Kylo and takes him apart so gently, touch by touch, that all Kylo can do is lie bonelessly when Hux finally escalates to genital contact. Bonus for a variety of body parts being used. Double bonus for Kylo’s or Kylux’s first time."
> 
> I threw in a couple extras, a little bit of praise kink and some light bondage, largely because I could and it seemed to fit lmao. Also Kylo cries a little. But beyond that pretty much just what it says above. Hope the submitter likes it ^^
> 
> EDIT: The inspiration drawn from My Kiss, Can You Feel It Yet? was unintentional and, after speaking to one of the authors, I edited some dialogue and narration to make them sound less similar. This fic still does bear some similarities though, so it is only right to give the authors of that fic credit. So if you like this one, definitely check out theirs too ^^

“You want this, Ren?” Hux murmured against Ren’s jaw, voice low and husky.

Ren gasped and shivered against him. “Yes.”

Hux had Ren pushed up against the wall of his quarters. The fact that they’d ended up here seemed both shocking and inevitable. When Ren had ripped off his mask in frustration in the middle of their argument, something in Hux had snapped. Their lips and bodies collided, and the tension that had coloured all their interactions had finally collapsed into something entirely different.

Hux took a step back, his own breathing shallow from the fervent kissing. “Strip. Then get on the bed.”

He wasn’t entirely sure Ren would obey; the Knight had done nothing but challenge and question him during their entire working relationship. But now Ren just stared at him, and then eagerly got to work on his robes. _Good_ , Hux thought. He could work with this.

Hux didn’t take his eyes off Ren the entire time, and he knew the effect his stare had. Ren paused and looked up a few times, unsure, but he always got the message that he should continue. If Ren was unnerved by being watched in this way, and Hux was fairly certain he was, Ren didn’t say anything. He kept completely silent as Hux hungrily watched every reveal of skin.

When Ren was down to his underclothes, he stopped, cheeks flushed and looking in Hux’s direction but not meeting his eyes. Hux’s gaze roved over the Knight’s body, intentionally licking his lips. Ren may have been a pain in the ass, but he was a _specimen_ under all that black, even with the nervousness showing in his stance. Hux idly wondered if Ren had never done this before. That would also explain the clumsy kissing.

“All of it,” Hux ordered crisply, allowing himself a small smile when Ren’s cheeks flushed further and he obeyed.

Ren then stole another glance at Hux’s face, pausing there before making his way to the bed. Instead of lying back, like Hux had assumed he would or like any regular person would, Ren sat awkwardly on the edge, staring at the ground and waiting. Hux huffed quietly and approached Ren with slow, measured steps.

Once Hux reached the man sitting on his bed, he gently took hold of Ren’s chin and tilted his face up so he could see those deep, dark eyes and the way they fluttered slightly at the contact. “Here’s how this works: I’m going to have my way with you. You will do what I say or I will find ways to make you do it. If it’s too much, you will tell me, explicitly, to stop. I will not hurt you.” Hux allowed himself a predatory grin. “Not tonight, at least.”

Suddenly the defiance was back in Ren’s face. “What makes you think you can make me do anything?”

Hux chuckled darkly, then leaned down for a chaste kiss. “Oh, I have my ways. Now lie back. Head on the pillows. I’ll be just a moment.”

Ren continued to look up with that stubborn, insolent look on his face, but he did eventually do as asked. Hux started stripping off his outer layers, not yet planning to let Ren see him naked, while considering his options. He wanted to take his time with this, that much he was sure of, and he wanted to remain in control. That had always been his preference and, if anything, it was an even stronger inclination with someone like Ren.

But Hux did not have a plan in this case. He hadn’t expected to have the Force-using nightmare that stomped around his ship and destroyed vital machinery on a weekly basis naked and waiting obediently in his bed tonight. If told earlier that this is how his day was going to end, Hux would’ve laughed himself breathless. However, it was happening, and he had precious short minutes to decide exactly how best to take Ren apart the way he so longed to. To take him to the edge, break him down until there was nothing but sensation in Ren’s mind and Hux’s name on his tongue.

 _Sensitive to touch_ , Hux reminded himself of the observation he’d had while they’d been groping each other against the wall as he opened the drawer of his nightstand, ignoring the way Ren watched his every move. Ren was so responsive to the slightest touches, Hux could only imagine how starved he was for physical contact. He could make use of that. Surveying the few materials he had on hand, his eyes locked on the black blindfold, an idea taking hold. Perfect. Now he had a plan.

Hux had stripped down to his regulation tank top and underclothes, but still had his gloves on, so he pulled them off, leaving them on top of the nightstand in case he wanted them later. Then he grabbed the blindfold and the lube, laying them out on the nightstand as well. He also thought to pull his belt, in lieu of any proper rope or restraints, from his pants on the floor and added that to the implements he already had out. Sure, any bondage with Ren would be mostly for show, but it would be a _good_ show nonetheless. He also wasn’t sure if they’d even need the lube; if this had the desired effect, Ren may not last long enough. But that was fine. Hux would get what he wanted regardless.

Now Hux turned to Ren, appreciating the sight of the Knight’s sculpted body spread out on his bed. There was still apprehension there, Hux noted, but he wasn’t concerned. Ren would be putty in his hands soon enough. The Knight was staring at him, wary but wanting, still half-hard from their earlier fumbling.

“Now, Ren, tell me: have you ever been blindfolded?” Hux asked, keeping his tone neutral.

“Only a few times during training,” Ren answered, seeming confused by the question.

Hux raised an eyebrow at the knowledge that Ren had trained blindfolded. Though, he supposed, Ren didn’t need vision with those powers of his. Which reminded Hux: he’d rather not see those tonight.

“I’m going to put this on you,” Hux said, picking up the soft blindfold, “and you’re not going to cheat and use the Force to compensate.”

Ren huffed irritably, but nodded his consent. Hux then climbed onto the bed and slid his legs over Ren’s, intentional skin-on-skin, settling between Ren’s legs. He leaned forward, gestured that Ren should lift his head, and put on the blindfold, tying it over Ren’s luxurious hair. Hux pulled back to admire the sight; yes, this would do quite well. As much as he thought he might enjoy seeing Ren’s over expressive eyes, he was sure this would be more enjoyable for the first time.

There was still apprehension, nervous tension showing in the lines of Ren’s muscles, in the way he was lying there as if he didn’t know how to lie down on a bed. So Hux leaned over Ren’s body again, hovering close but not touching, not yet, and kissed him. The kiss was tender, an onlooker might even call it sweet, compared to the aggressive, teeth-filled event that had started all this. Hux was gentle as he licked into Ren’s mouth, Ren’s full lips parting to admit him with a groan. Ren clumsily tried to roughen the kiss, but Hux denied that, insisting on the slower pace without words. Ren seemed to comply, but then Ren’s hands were on Hux’s waist, and Hux was pulling away.

The expression on the bottom half of Ren’s face was a mix of confusion and fear, likely fear that Hux was displeased somehow and now going to leave, despite this being his quarters. Hux kept his expression soft, even though Ren couldn’t see it, as he gently took Ren’s hands in his own and pulled them off his body, pressing them up by Ren’s head.

“Not yet,” he said, soothing Ren with a kiss to his cheek. “Keep your hands there. I’ll tell you when you can touch me.”

The line Ren’s mouth formed did not indicate compliance, but he kept his hands where Hux had placed them once released. It was close enough. Hux rewarded him with another, more chaste kiss to his lips and then started kissing his way along Ren’s jaw and down his neck. The Knight inhaled sharply and Hux could feel the pulse under his lips speed up.

Hux pulled his head back, admiring the way Ren had ever so slightly arched up, trying to follow the touch. He smirked, knowing Ren couldn’t see it, and placed his hands lightly on Ren’s stomach, running his fingertips slowly upwards with the barest of teasing pressure. Ren’s stomach muscles twitched, even more impressive when tense, and Hux relished the strangled gasp he pulled from Ren. He continued, heedless, moving down again to trace over each sculpted abdominal in detail as Ren shuddered under the attention.

“So sensitive,” Hux cooed. “Has anyone ever touched you like this before?”

“N-no.” Ren cleared his throat, fighting the roughness of his voice. “Never.”

“So nothing like this?” Hux prompted, moving his hands up to Ren’s chest now, his fingertips wandering everywhere while deliberately avoiding his nipples. “Or nothing at all?”

It was an obvious move, and the answer wasn’t really going to change his plans either way, but Hux was honestly curious. He just liked knowing things, particularly about those he was literally getting into bed with. Knowledge was always an advantage.

Ren didn’t answer for a moment, and Hux’s fingers sliding over the ridge around Ren’s armpit up to his bicep on both arms left the Knight panting. “Answer me, Ren.”

It wasn’t a harsh command, yet it apparently worked, and the words spilled from Ren’s lips, “Nothing. At all.”

Hux simply hummed when his suspicions were confirmed, his fingers idly drawing patterns over Ren’s biceps. As Hux moved his fingers up Ren’s forearm, he shifted his weight, careful to avoid Ren’s cock. He wasn’t going to touch there, not yet. Ren would be a begging, pleading mess long before he did.

Ren’s breathing hitched as Hux traced over the sensitive skin, pausing to draw circles on the inside of Ren’s wrists, pleased with how Ren seemed to be working hard to keep from squirming. When the sensation appeared to crest, Hux pulled his fingers back down, retreating to Ren’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs lightly over Ren’s collarbones while he admired the flush on Ren’s cheeks and the way his chest was heaving. It was a lovely sight, watching the Knight already coming undone from soft touches alone.

Hux started a path down again, varying the feather-light touches more, relishing in every gasp and tiny noise that each bit of contact brought. He traced Ren’s ribs with kitten licks while running blunt, gentle nails down the sides of his waist. Then he was running his nose over the jut of Ren’s hip while his entire torso slid gently along Ren’s legs. Fingers down the outside of thighs and calves, then lips and tongue back up the inside, then back to fingers. Delicate circles traced along an inner thigh with a single fingertip were all it took for Ren to fucking _whine_.

It might have been the most delicious sound he’d ever heard from anyone and Hux was deeply looking forward to seeing how many more of those he would pull from Ren tonight.

“Hux.” Ren’s voice was breathy, but the irritation in it was still discernible. “Hurry up.”

Then one of Ren’s hands was reaching in his general direction and Hux used his advantage of actually being able to see to catch it in one of his and wrap his hand around Ren’s wrist, gently pushing it back to where he had first placed it, still holding on and using the position to trace the lines of Ren’s palm.. “Patience, Ren. I promise you’ll enjoy this. But if you can’t keep your hands off of me, I’ll have to make you.”

Ren’s breath caught in the most satisfying way and he lifted his head to point his gaze at where he thought Hux’s face was, suggesting he knew exactly what Hux had in mind.

“And how do you propose to do that?” Ren’s attempt to sound intimidating was undercut by the blatant need in his voice.

Hux smirked, finally releasing Ren’s hand. “You watched me put my belt aside. Surely you can put two and two together.”

Ren did not say anything more and did not move his hands, so Hux returned his attentions to the body he’d been so diligently exploring, this time focusing on Ren’s fully hard cock – or, rather, the skin around where it rested on his stomach, jutting proudly from a thatch of dark hair. Hux placed one fingertip on each of Ren’s thighs, carving a path of too light sensation around Ren’s cock, tracing the shape of it from about half a centimeter out. When he curved around to just above the head, Hux moved his fingers up slightly more, tracing Ren’s navel and pausing when Ren groaned his frustration. The sound went straight to Hux’s own neglected cock, but he ignored it.

Hux’s fingers were moving up again, slow and indulgent, feeling and watching every twitch of muscle in Ren’s stomach, savouring the feel of Ren’s skin. He spread his hands as wide as they would go and finally letting his palms touch, touching as much of Ren as he possibly could, drawing imaginary, nonsense swirls all over Ren’s belly. The twitches began to turn to an all-over shake, Ren obviously having trouble resisting the urge to move. Hux hoped it was maddening, the sensation too much and too little at the same time, every part of Ren screaming for something harsher or for it at least to move to somewhere more sensitive, more appreciative of even the lightest pressure. Hux couldn’t suppress his grin at the thought of this, this tenderness, being all he needed to take Ren apart like that.

Just as Hux was ready to start moving up again, Ren’s hips bucked. Hux was nearly thrown off balance, having been seated on Ren’s thighs, but he was able to avoid giving Ren’s cock the friction he was so clearly seeking. Hux tutted quietly and ran his nails, still gentle, still _agonizing_ , down Ren’s stomach and relished in the moan it earned him.

“Now, Ren, what did I say about keeping your hands to yourself?” Hux moved his nails slowly up to Ren’s chest, keeping his attention there and drawing more circular patterns.

“H-Hux,” Ren whined, and oh, wasn’t that just lovely? “I can’t…”

“Mmm,” Hux said, voice low, still continuing his gentle exploration of Ren’s chest. “I don’t remember saying that.”

Ren levelled him with what must have been a glare, and Hux was sure he could imagine just what Ren’s eyes looked like right now. Not too far gone, then. Though that was certainly not the conclusion Ren wanted him to draw.

“You said you’d make me if I couldn’t,” Ren said, and the words had an odd tone to them. Was that – arousal? Hux had honestly expected that reaction from Ren, given how he was acquiescing to the current treatment, but not before he’d actually enacted the threat.

“That I did.” Hux’s hands were moving up Ren’s neck now, finding the most sensitive spots and mentally noting them so Hux could remember to kiss them later. “And I won’t be warning you again.”

With that, Hux continued his onslaught uninterrupted. Aimless patterns on Ren’s neck, then up to stroke over the exposed parts of his face. A thumb brushing over full lips that kissed into the contact, followed by fingers tracing down both cheeks to meet at the chin, then feathery kisses trailing down Ren’s large nose. An index finger and thumb of one hand tracing along Ren’s jaw towards his chin again while the fingers of the other hand tormented Ren’s throat, every touch punctuated by Ren’s heavy breathing and small noises that could have been called whimpers.

Hux was crawling up Ren’s body now, sliding his legs and feet along Ren’s legs as much as he could manage without brushing his cock, stopping once he was hovering over Ren’s ribcage. An image of freeing his cock, grabbing Ren’s head, and sliding between those plush lips into the wet heat of his mouth was tempting enough that Hux had to take one hand back to palm himself. But again, he ignored it, forcing himself to put the hand back on Ren, fingertips sliding up muscled arms once again, setting a leisurely, torturous pace.

Ren made a noise that was half a moan and half a growl, and it was the only warning Hux got before Ren grabbed his arm. The hold was tight, demanding, but not painful. Hux grabbed Ren’s wrist with his other hand and gently pried it off, Ren letting out another despondent groan.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Hux said as he moved off of Ren, ignoring the cry of protest and the weak attempts at grabbing him again, to put one leg on the floor. He left the other leg partway on the bed, idly stroking Ren’s side with his foot as he took the belt from the nightstand. The regulation tank Hux still wore was also removed before he climbed back into bed.

“Ren, do you remember what else I said?” Hux asked, marveling at the lack of resistance when he took Ren’s wrists and secured them together with the belt, tying the other end to the bar that made up the bedframe, the belt just long enough to reach. “If it was too much?”

Ren was panting uncontrollably, and he swallowed before answering breathily. “To tell you to stop.”

“Good,” Hux praised. “Don’t forget that. Now, you’re going to be a good boy and stay still while I finish exploring every single inch of you.”

Ren whined again, but nodded. And then Hux’s hands were back on him, relentless, breaking any sense of discernable pattern so Ren couldn’t figure out where he was going next. One hand skimming up his chest while the other reached back to do the same on his thigh, then teasing kisses along his jaw with one hand on his arm and the other tracing his ribs. Of course, the belt kept Ren from grabbing him, but it didn’t stop him from shivering and writhing under every touch even as he pulled against the belt. His vocalizations were even louder now, almost every touch eliciting a moan or whine.

When Hux was sure he’d completed the full circuit of Ren’s body again, though out of order, he finally deigned to circle one of Ren’s erect nipples with a thumb. Ren cried out, struggled in a way that suggested he would’ve been thrashing had Hux not tied him down, his legs tensing to resist kicking at the sheets. Hux very nearly moaned himself at the sight, watching Ren struggle, that flush on his cheeks spreading down to his chest now. It was beautiful.

He moved his other hand to Ren’s face again, gently cradling a cheek, shushing him even as he continued circling his nipple. “So good, so very desperate for me, aren’t you?”

Ren whined in response, moving his head in a way that suggested he was fruitlessly searching to look at Hux’s face.

“You’re okay, you’re being so good,” Hux cooed, and when Ren moaned at the praise, he filed the observation away for later. “You’re so very lovely like this.”

Ren keened, took a few panting breaths, then said, “Hux, please!”

Hux pressed his lips to Ren’s once again with soft but constant pressure. Ren arched up into it eagerly, but Hux maintained the same gentleness, his hands roaming Ren’s body and finally leaving his nipple alone for the moment. The kisses began to wander, Hux making his way across Ren’s jaw, down his neck, settling on his previously neglected nipple. Hux flicked his tongue out and over the nub and couldn’t resist a smirk at Ren’s body jerking under him with another loud cry. And then Hux was back to his quest of ensuring he’d marked every last inch of Ren’s body with gentle touches, ignoring the increasingly desperate noises coming from the Knight as he went.

By the time Hux had stroked over Ren’s entire body once again with tongue and lips and nails and skin, Ren had stopped shaking and writhing, simply lying there, moaning and panting. Hux was tracing the area around Ren’s red, leaking cock again, getting as close as he could without risking an accidental brush, and that’s when Ren let out a choked noise that could only be described as a sob. Hux’s head snapped up to take in Ren’s face, savouring the debauched way his lips hung open before a glistening spot on his cheek caught Hux’s attention.

A single tear slowly made its way from under the blindfold and along Ren’s cheekbone, carving a wet trail over flushed skin. Hux was captivated. Before he’d even decided to move, Hux was climbing over Ren’s body, maintaining contact where he could. He managed to reach out and catch the tear just before it fell to the pillow using one crooked finger. He stared at the dampness on his finger for a moment, feeling oddly enthralled, and then licked it, tasting the salt on his tongue. Hux hummed appreciatively, then cupped Ren’s damp cheek with one hand, letting Ren lean into it this time. He stayed there for a moment, ensuring Ren was adequately grounded, then began a slow crawl back down his body, never taking his hands off Ren’s body.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Hux said without a hint of derision as he settled himself between Ren’s spread legs. “Perhaps it’s time for your reward, hm?”

If Ren was going to reply to that, it was cut off by the keen that spilled from his lips as Hux ran a fingertip along the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Pl-please, Hux, I need…” Ren cried and threw his head back, tears streaming freely now, and Hux took pity on him enough to wrap his hand around the shaft and start stroking. “Anh, fuck, please!”

Hux’s own neglected cock throbbed, a reminder of how painfully hard he was as well. He starting rubbing himself through his briefs with his other hand as he smeared Ren’s precum down his shaft and stroked, slow but steady. Ren simply lay there bonelessly, apparently unable to manage even the slightest movement in this state, showing his appreciation solely through increasingly loud moans and cries. Hux reached into his underclothes, beginning to stroke himself in earnest, moaning low in his throat at both the pleasure and the state he’d managed to put Ren in.

Hux could tell Ren was getting close; after so long with nothing but gentle touches everywhere but where he wanted them, the firm hand stroking his cock must have been heaven. The grip he had on his own cock tightened, Hux chasing his own pleasure as well, and then he paused, just long enough to shuck his briefs down and slot his hips with Ren’s such that their cocks were touching. Ren moaned again, even at just that, and Hux wrapped his hand around both of them and started stroking again, thrusting against Ren’s cock and into his own tight grip, slick from their combined precum.

It didn’t take long for Ren to unravel, nearly screaming as he came in thick spurts over Hux’s hand and onto his own stomach. Hux groaned at the sight, and began thrusting harder, moving his hand faster as Ren whimpered and sobbed through the aftershocks. Hux’s climax wasn’t far behind, his come mixing with Ren’s as his vision whited out, punctuated by his own guttural groan. He stroked himself through it, savouring Ren’s whines at the overstimulation.

Once Hux had come down, he immediately went to untie Ren’s wrists, inspecting the red marks the belt had left. No skin was broken, but they’d be sore in the morning. As would Ren, he suspected. Ren let his arms flop down as Hux massaged some blood back into his wrists and hands. Hands that were then grabbing blindly for him as soon as Ren had apparently decided they were functional enough.

Hux allowed Ren to grope at various parts of his body, turning his attention to the blindfold and untying it, but not removing it yet. “I’m going to take this off you, alright? Shut your eyes; it’s going to be bright.”

Hux waited a breath, hoping Ren had complied, then slowly removed the black fabric. Ren’s eyes were screwed shut and he waited before opening them slowly. Ren blinked a few times, freeing a couple more tears from earlier, and looked around blearily. Finally, his gaze met Hux’s, those dark eyes finding his with an overwhelmed expression.

Hux kept his own expression soft, and then Ren was pulling him down, pulling him closer and running his hands all over Hux’s body. Hux let him, brushing a hand through his unruly hair and attempting to soothe the Knight. Suddenly, he wondered if maybe he’d gone too far, and if he’d have to deal with the consequences of that now. Perhaps he should’ve taken it easier on a virgin, even if it was Ren.

Once Ren had settled, arms tight around Hux, Hux maneuvered himself until he could reach into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a cloth. He cleaned the wetness off Ren’s face first, Ren’s still wet eyes tracking every movement, and then cleaned their combined spend off his hand and Ren’s stomach. Once he was content they were clean, Hux peeled his briefs off fully and allowed himself to settle into the near death grip Ren had on him. There was a long silence, Hux letting Ren take his time coming back up.

“So, Ren,” Hux started after a while, wanting to assuage his own fears without showing Ren that he had them, “I distinctly remember promising you you’d enjoy that.”

Some of Ren’s hair had fallen over his face, and he took one arm from around Hux to push it out of the way and look at his bed partner, promptly putting the arm back. “You did, General.”

Ren’s voice was oddly soft, Hux noted, but that wasn’t enough of an answer. “And?”

Ren paused, seeming to deliberate. “It was… intense. That’s not what I expected from you. I thought there’d be a lot more bruises and bitemarks.”

Ren’s lips quirked up at the last comment and Hux suddenly realized he preferred the begging, desperate version of Ren better. That probably showed in his tone when he said, “Oh, I can do bruises and bitemarks. I merely–”

Hux was cut off by Ren snickering. Well, it seemed he’d come back up alright. Hux pulled back as much as he could to stare, suddenly feeling quite indignant.

“So defensive,” Ren said, and he was still smiling. “Yes, General, I enjoyed it. Immensely, in fact.”

Hux gave him a weak glare. “Good. I’d hate to be a disappointing fuck.”

Ren made an affirmative noise and burrowed himself further against Hux, seeming to want to touch every part of him at once, nosing into the crook of his neck. Hux was quickly finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, Ren’s absurd warmth lulling him into relaxation. He really did want to shower first, though, even if he wasn’t that filthy. Falling asleep with a bedmate was strange for Hux in and of itself; doing so while still certainly smelling of sex was simply unthinkable. But the warm satiation spreading through his limbs was hard to ignore.

Hux must have tensed or something, because Ren suddenly tightened his hold, murmuring a quiet ‘don’t go’. Ren’s voice was so small and needy that Hux just couldn’t bring himself to argue with it. Considering he’d managed to turn Kylo Ren, of all people, into a pleading, desperate wreck with nothing but gentle touches, he could handle one thing not going his way tonight. Finding a way to finally take Ren apart was victory enough.

“Alright,” Hux mumbled back, tongue heavy with sleep. He then snuggled in against Ren, getting comfortable before letting himself drift off, mentally declaring that a shower and figuring out just what the hell this meant could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [kyluxtrashpit](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
